Una corazonada
by Leviatan-sama
Summary: Goenji despues de ser despedido de su trabajo comienza a trabajar en un cafe gay, recordando que el es heterosexual, aunque un chico peli-plata podria cambiar su opinion. YAOI Y QUIZAS LEMON.
1. Chapter 1

_**Fubuki:-otra buena idea, eh?-**_

_**Astarotte:-así es!, de hecho creo que me va a ir bien con esta-**_

_**Atsuya:-yo digo que ya tienes más que hartos a todos-**_

_**Astarotte:-un día de estos te golpeare hasta la muerte-**_

_**Fubuki:-eso me recordó a Hibari de KHR-**_

_**Atsuya:-tienes razón, pero en el suena genial-**_

_**Astarotte:-el Disclaimer! y dejen de criticarme!-**_

_**Fubuki:-desgraciadamente a Lote-chan no le pertenece Inazuma Eleven-**_

_**Atsuya:-hasta que el mundo llegue a su fin-**_

_**Todos:-disfruten!-**_

* * *

_**Capitulo 1:**_

_**Conociendo nuevas cosas**_

_Donde estaba?, no lo sabia, es cierto, me habían despedido de mi trabajo así que camine por la calle durante un tiempo y de repente me dolió la cabeza, después de eso ya no recuerdo nada, absolutamente nada._

-don-donde estoy?-pregunte sobando mi cabeza

-ya despertaste, que bien, me estaba empezando a preocupar-

Escuche la voz de alguien y al abrir los ojos me sonroje, era un chico peli-plata con un short negro muy corto que solo le cubría su trasero, una blusa de mangas cortas del mismo color, orejas y cola de gato quien me vio sonriente.

-quien eres?, donde estoy?-

-me llamo Shiro Fubuki-me volvió a sonreír ruborizándome-estas en un café gay-

-que quieres decir con eso?!, como es posible que llegara aquí?!-

-estabas desmayado al frente del café, así que te traje, no quería que te pasara nada-confeso apenado

-que hay con esa actitud?! y porque estas vestido así?!-

-es que es una política del café, tienes trabajo?-

-ahora mismo nada, porque preguntas?-le miro sospechoso

-podrías trabajar aquí!-le sonrió-hay una vacante libre-

-yo nunca me vestiría así!-le apunto con un dedo-estas loco!-

-no me refiero a eso!, muchos vienen a ver a algunos "semes"-

-que significa eso que acabas de decir?-

-significa que es el activo en la relación de dos hombres-

-como es que sabes tantas cosas sobre eso?!, acaso eres homosexual?!-

-eso tiene algo de malo?!-le grito sonrojado

-para nada, eso solo que…olvídalo-

-porque se escucha tanto ruido aquí?!-grito entrando de improviso un peli-rosa

Un chico parecido al que hablaba con el peli-crema entro con una falda roja de cuadros, una blusa blanca de botones y mangas cortas, calcetas blancas y corbata rojas, resumiendo con un traje de colegiala estaba parado con el seño fruncido.

-mira ya despertó, te dije que estaba vivo-

-que lastima, pensé que seria la primera vez que tirara un cuerpo al rio, seria divertido-

-tu eres un sádico por naturaleza, no es así?-

-y aun no sabes su nombre?-

-tienes razón, cual es su nombre señor vagabundo?-

-Shuu-Shuuya Goenji y no soy un vagabundo-

-a partir de hoy trabajara aquí Atsuya-

-entonces dale un traje, lo necesitara, yo me voy, hay muchos clientes-

-veamos en este casillero…-abrió un casillero y empezó a buscar-aquí hay uno!-

-cuando dije que trabajaría aquí?-

-nunca-desvió la mirada-pero, no te gustaría estar conmigo?-pregunto con una mirada tierna

-ahh-suspiro-esta bien-tomo el uniforme-ahora sal, me vestiré, tu espérame afuera-

-entendido-

Vio el traje algo resignado, lo único bueno es que no era uno raro, lo tomo entre sus manos y observo el traje de mesero, soltó un chasquido y comenzó a vestirse, era raro pero ese chico era alguien que definitivamente quería conocer mas a fondo, salió del camerino y observo a varios chicos jóvenes vestidos de diferentes maneras y unos vestidos iguales a el, se sorprendió al ver que los clientes eran jóvenes, algunos estudiantes y otros hombres de los veinte a los treinta, volvió a mirar a su alrededor y vio que el peli-plata se acercaba a el con una sonrisa.

-deberías comenzar por esas mesas-le señalo a unos chicos que al parecer estaban muy nerviosos-se nota que necesitan a alguien como tu, toma, una libreta y una pluma, con esto será suficiente y no te sorprendas si te llaman por tu nombre-

-Fubuki!-llamo uno de los clientes-podrías tomarme la orden?!-

-claro-sonrió ruborizando a aquel chico-ya voy!, bueno nos vemos Shuuya-kun-se despidió para ir a aquella mesa

El peli-crema se acerco a la mesa que le había mostrado su compañero, estos le observaron nerviosos, el oji-café al ver esto decidió actuar de una manera agradable, sonrió y su rostro se lleno de brillantes como en los mangas.

-que es lo que desean ordenar?-

-am-ambos queremos un omelet y un café-

-ahora mismo se los traigo-

-cuidado!-exclamo alguien

Volteo a ver si había alguien herido, el peli-plata se había cortado en su dedo índice, estaba sentado en el piso con las piernas un poco abiertas y unas cuantas lágrimas salían de sus ojos, su hermano preocupado se acerco y tomo su mano.

-tonto!, me causaste un gran susto!-

-l-lo lamento Atsuya-sollozo un poco-me tropecé y..-

-no importa, muéstrame tu dedo-

-que rayos sucede aquí?-cuestiono en un susurro el peli-crema al ver como todos veían la escena

-me corte, soy tan despistado, no volverá a suceder-se lamento

-ya te dije que lo importante es que estas bien-tomo su dedo, abrió la boca y lo metió dentro de ella bajo la mirada sonrojada de su hermano

-te lo dije!, los gemelos son tan lindos!-

-tienes razón!, ahora ellos son mis favoritos!-

-este café si que es muy extraño-

-es solo que no estas acostumbrado-le contesto un peli-azul

Miro hacia su derecha y vio a un amable oji-almendra quien traía puesto un short blanco muy corto y pegado, una blusa del mismo color, unas orejas y cola de conejos.

-y quien eres tu?, no te conozco-

-bueno…en eso tienes razón, me llamo Ichirouta Kazemaru-

-Shuuya Goenji, quisiera saber porque hacen eso?-

-eso es para atraer más clientes, es como un pequeño espectáculo fantasioso, por ejemplo, ve a ese de allí-

Ambos observaron a un peli-rojo de ojos verdes que vestía igual que el peli-crema, con su mano derecha tomaba la barbilla de un oji-negro que al parecer era un cliente, este estaba sonrojado y el oji-verde sonreía.

-y dime Mido-chan que es lo que quieres pedir? o es que acaso solo me quieres a mi?-

-Hiro-Hiroto-san-titubeo nervioso, estaba sonrojado hasta las orejas

-puedes decirme Hiro-chan, me gustaría oírlo de tus labios-

-bas-basta, me estoy avergonzando-

-entonces significa que mi plan funciona-

-también pueden hacer eso?-

-por supuesto!, todo con el plan de tener mas clientes-

-ustedes son los raros, es increíble que hagan eso, si me disculpas iré por mi orden-

Su cliente había terminado de comer y le habían dejado buena propina, al parecer era por sus atributos, pero eso no le importaba ahora, siguió atendiendo pero de repente choco con el peli-plata y se le ocurrió la idea de una idea, antes de que este cayera lo detuvo con su brazo izquierdo.

-gra-gracias, sin tu ayuda me habría caído-y ahí sintió todas las miradas en ambos

-para eso estoy aquí-tomo su cintura con el mismo brazo y con el libre tomo su mejilla-para recogerte las veces que sea necesario-sonreí

-Shuuya-Shuuya-kun-murmuro sonrojado-de verdad, muchas gracias-

-wow!, esos dos hacen buena pareja!-

-es cierto!, ese chico es muy atractivo y el otro es muy lindo!, son tal para cual!-

-pónganse a trabajar!, que para eso les pagamos!-les grito un oji-ámbar

-quien ese tipo que nos grita?-

-el es Haruya Nagumo uno de los encargados-

-ya veo..quien es el dueño?-

-el no viene muchas veces, nadie sabe como se llama pero todos le dicen "Aphrodi"-

-que extraño es todo esto-

-supongo que tienes razón-

Pasadas las horas dieron las diez, todos los clientes ya se habían ido, solo quedaban los empleados, quienes platicaban animadamente, o algo parecido.

-entonces no eres homosexual?-

-claro que no, pero digamos que se actuar-

-pues lo hiciste muy bien con Fubuki-le hablo un chico de banda naranja

-y tu que tipo de "seme" eres?-

-es uno torpe y descuidado pero saca los talentos en algo indebido-le contesto el peli-azul

-no seas así Kazemaru!, eres muy malo conmigo!-

-ya te lo eh dicho Endo, no porque salgamos tendré compasión de ti-

-de verdad que ustedes dos son tal para cual-

-Shuuya-kun, tienes un lugar al cual ir?-

-no, digamos que deje mi apartamento, pague lo ultimo, pero ya no tengo dinero-

-puedes vivir con nosotros, Atsuya y yo tenemos un cuarto de sobra-

-creo que esta bien, pero no intentaran algo raro, verdad?-

-a que te refieres con eso Shuuya-kun?-

-olvídalo-

-ni que estuvieras tan guapo vagabundo-

-tu hermano es cruel, no creo ser capaz de soportarlo-

-de hecho creo que se llevaran mejor, al menos eso pienso-

* * *

Aquellos tres chicos iban caminando hacia el departamento de los gemelos, era un silencio abrumador que no sabían como romper, así que el peli-plata saco de su bolsillo una lata con dulces dentro.

-quieres un dulce?-le ofreció al peli-crema

-si, me gustaría unos, gracias-

El chico abrió la lata y dejo caer un dulce en la mano del más alto, el menor se sorprendió al ver que le salió uno rosa y el otro le vio confundido.

-el dulce rosa dice que tendrás suerte en el amor, veamos que me sale a mi-meneo la lata y salió uno igual-al parecer tenemos la misma suerte-sonrió

-yo quiero uno-pidió el peli-rosa-quiero ver en que tengo suerte-

-toma-al menor de los gemelos le salió uno amarillo-tendrás suerte en el dinero-

-que bien-sonrió empezando a comer el dulce-a este paso me volveré rico-dijo y el grupo de chicos comenzaron a reír

* * *

_**Astarotte:-y bien, que les parece mi ideíta?-**_

_**Fubuki:-es algo extraño que me vista de esa manera-**_

_**Atsuya:-si pero te verías muy lindo-**_

_**Astarotte:-por primera vez coincido con Atsuya-**_

_**Fubuki:-ustedes dos son extraños, hasta me dan un poco de miedo-**_

_**Atsuya:-es tiempo de las preguntas, o me equivoco?-**_

_**Astarotte:-comencemos!, les gusto esta idea mía?-**_

_**Fubuki:-les gusto que me vistiera de esa manera?-**_

_**Atsuya:-querrán mas romance entre Goenji y Shiro?, mas les vale que no-**_

_**Todos:-NOS LEEMOS*-**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Astarotte:-y aquí amigos mios!, con otro capitulo mas-**_

_**Fubuki:-esperemos les guste-**_

_**Atsuya:-en realidad este capitulo es aburrido porque no aparezco tanto-**_

_**Fubuki:-eres tan engreído solo pensando en ti-**_

_**Astarotte:-quizas será mejor que ya no aparezca nunca-**_

_**Atsuya:-lo lamento Lote-sama, no volveré a decir eso-**_

_**Astarotte:-como sea, el Disclaimer-**_

_**Atsuya:-la genial Lote-chan se merece esta serie, pero desafortunadamente…-**_

_**Fubuki:-no le pertenece sino a Level-5-**_

_**Todos:-Disfruten!-**_

* * *

_**Capitulo 2:**_

_**Primera corazonada**_

-esto es tan aburrido…no hacer nada durante la mitad del dia es algo tedioso-

El peli-crema veía la tele bostezando con mucha flojera, pues el trabajo empezaba a las cinco de la tarde y en ese momento lo único divertido era la televisión, el peli-rosa salió de la casa dando la excusa de que quería respirar aire puro.

-eh?, a donde se fue Atsuya?-pregunto curioso el peli-plata quien salía de una ducha con una toalla en la cintura y unas gotas escurrían de su cuerpo y cabello

-dijo que quería respirar aire donde yo no estuviera-

-me alegra que te quedara la ropa que compramos anoche-

-bueno, les debo mucho, además ya se los pagare cuando me den el dinero-

-no te preocupes por eso-

Volteo hacia atrás y vio al oji-grisaceo sonriente, demonios, si el estaba asi le daba ganas de que estuviera en sus brazos, lamerlo, morderlo y saborear cada rincón hasta estar satisfecho, aunque no entendía aquella sensación ya que el se había dedicado a ver debajo de las faldas de varias chicas y ahora quería ver debajo de la toalla de aquel chico, bofetada mental, en que rayos pensaba?!.

-de todas maneras te debo mucho-

-supongo que en eso tienes razón, ire a cambiarme, ahora vengo-

Se suponía que el era heterosexual pero ese chico quizás lo haría cambiar de opinión y al parecer aquello no le enfadaba, no si era el, vio a hacia abajo y observo sus pantalones de mezclilla y la blusa naranja que traia puesta, es cierto, no se veía mal.

-esto es demasiado frustante-

-oye Shuuya-kun, quisieras salir un tiempo?-

-sa-salir?, como en un cita?-

-bue-bueno, como en una cita de amigos-contesto sonrojado

-si, si nos quedaramos aquí moriría del aburrimiento-

Quedo impactado al ver lo que el chico traia puesto, una blusa celeste con una cara sonriente, unos pescadores de mezclilla y unos zapatos comodos, quizás era la ropa mas normal del mundo pero para el peli-crema se veía muy bien.

-entonces a caminar!, haremos cosas divertidas!-

-te ves entusiasta, tanto te gusta salir?-

-claro!, ir a comer un helado, comprar ropa o lo que sea es divertido-

-esta bien-suspiro-vayamos hacia la diversión!-

-asi se habla Shuuya-kun!-

Decidieron ir a comer un helado primero que nada, pidieron uno gigante, el peli-plata estaba mas entusiasmado que nada y la chica que los atendió les vio con ternura, al terminar de comer fueron a comprar algo de ropa y finalmente decidieron caminar un poco.

-quieres decir que nunca estudiaste la universidad?-

-asi es, mis papas murieron en una avalancha cuando Atsuya y yo teníamos unos ocho años, en el orfanato que estábamos pagaron nuestros estudios hasta la preparatoria y despues tuvimos que empezar a trabajar-

-comprendo, debió ser algo difícil para ambos-

-lo fue, ahora dime, porque estas aquí?-

-mi papa es doctor y quería que yo también lo fuera pero me negué, yo no quería ser doctor, asi que estudie leyes, me decidi ser abogado para defender a los inocentes, hasta mi hermana pequeña me apoyaba en eso, pero mi caso fallo, asi que me despidieron-

-asi que tu cliente fue aprisionado, que mala suerte-

-y para colmo era culpable, asi que me sentí culpable por defenderlo-

-eso que te paso fue algo malo, pero sabes?, mi mama siempre decía, da todo de ti y no importa lo que los demás piensen-

-tu mama era alguien inteligente-

-vaya que lo era, por eso mi padre la amaba-

-tambien desde hace rato quería preguntarte, como es que eres homosexual?-

-oh!, eso…veras durante la secundaria nunca me interesaron las chicas, un dia en la preparatoria un chico de mi grupo se me declaro y…-

_FlashBack…._

_-me gustas!, puede sonar asqueroso pero es verdad-_

_En ese momento creía que era una broma, pues últimamente había muchos tipos de ella, decidi decirle que lo pensaría y quedarme con la duda, pero el siguió insistiendo, era dulce y algo timido en varias ocasiones._

_-toma-extendio sus manos entregándome un oso de peluche-oi que hoy es tu cumpleaños, asi que te compre esto-_

_-no debiste haberte molestado, muchas gracias Someoka-kun-sonrei_

_-podriamos..podriamos salir a comer algo?-me pregunto algo avergonzado_

_-supongo que si, no tengo nada que hacer en la tarde-_

_Cuando fuimos al restaurante ya habían pasado dos meses de que se me había confesado, la verdad aquel chico comenzaba a gustarme, asi que decidi responder sus sentimientos pero me puse muy nervioso en la cita y no pude, íbamos caminando a mi casa y decidi decírselo cuando llegaramos, pero antes de eso cruce la calle sin darme cuenta de que un auto venia hacia a mi, Someoka-kun me empujo para salvarme, pero a cambio..el…el murió._

_-Fu-Fubuki, veo que estas bien-me sonrio aliviado_

_-Someoka-kun!-grite espantado, su sangre estaba por todas partes-tienes que resistir! ,aun tengo que decirte que te amo!-_

_-que lastima que lo escuche ahora-_

_Fin del FlashBack.._

-fue demasiado tarde no lo crees?-

-al menos lo hiciste y no debes culparte por ello-

-es lo mismo que me dijo Atsuya, me alegra oírlo de ambos-sonrio

-hay que ir a dejar las cosas al departamento, ya es tarde, debemos apurarnos para ir a trabajar-

* * *

-llegaron algo tarde, no lo creen?-les cuestiono el peli-rosa

-lo lamentamos, hicimos un par de cosas, además, Atsuya no te vimos en casa-

-como no llegaban me fui-

-como sea llegar tarde no es algo que deba tomarse a la ligera-fruncio el seño un peli-blanco

-quien rayos es ese?-

-Shuuya-kun, es uno de los encargados, Fuusuke Suzuno-

-mis disculpas señor!-hizo una reverencia-soy muy irrespetuoso!-

-demasiado diría yo, pero lo pasare ya que eres nuevo, ahora vayan a vestirse-

El peli-rosa ya estaba vestido con un traje chino muy corto, era rojo con bordes dorados, el peli-plata se puso un traje de marinerita que consistía en una falda azul marino corta, una blusa blanca de botones, una pañoleta azul en el cuello y una boina del mismo color y el peli-crema debía vestir lo mismo que ayer.

-Fubuki, te ves muy bien-

-muchas gracias Kido-kun, pero es algo incomodo traer falda-

-pero traes shorts debajo, no?-

-si, pero aun asi, se siente muy fresco-murmuro ruborizado

-ya te acostumbraras Fubuki-san-le animo un oji-azul

Aquel chico llamado Tachimukai traia puesto un traje de maid, con encajes y todo lo que llevaba aquel trabajo elaborado, por su parte el de rastas vestia de la misma manera que el peli-crema.

-oye Kido!-le hablo uno de los clientes de cabellos cafes y ojos verdes-podrias tomar mi orden?!-

-ya voy!-le grito algo enfadado

-que sucede con ese cliente Kido-kun?-

-ese chico se la pasa fastidiándome, es un idiota y me invito a salir-

-y le dijiste que no, supongo-

-claro que le dije que no, pero debo admitir que es algo atractivo y de vez en cuando dulce-

-entonces porque le dijiste que no?-

-porque si le digo que si, el habrá ganado-

-Kido, eres muy irritante, lo sabias?-

-ire a pedir su orden, si me disculpan-

-Goenji!, podrías tomar mi orden?!-le grito un peli-rojo

-en un minuto!, bueno, ahora vengo Shiro-se despidió

-el..el me llamo por mi nombre-se ruborizo hasta las orejas-nadie aparte de Atsuya lo había hecho-

-significa que le debes caer muy bien Fubuki-le sonrio un oji-azul

-que va a…?, eres tu Hiroto?-pregunto con un tic

-asi es, hoy no trabajo, estoy en una cita-señalo al peli-verde quien se sonrojo

-es el cliente que tuviste ayer, no es asi?-

-si, le pedi a Mido-chan si quería salir y el acepto-

-Hiro-Hiro-chan!, eso es algo personal-

-pero es algo que me alegra desde lo profundo de mi corazón-sonrio ruborizándolo aun mas

-este tipo sigue siendo igual-susurro-y bueno, que es lo que van a pedir?-

-queremos un helado mediano-

-ahora se los traigo, con su permiso-

-ven aquí de inmediato Goenji!-le hablo el peli-azul quien tria un traje de enfermera

-que sucede Kazemaru, porque me gritas?-

-Suzuno y Haruya están algo preocupados-

-porque están preocupados?-

-porque al parecer los clientes quieren una escenita-

-asi que me estas pidiendo que haga una?-

-asi es, con Fubuki, por favor-le suplico

-bien-solto un bufido-pero me debes una-

Camino con la orden y la entrego a los tortolitos, busco con la mirada al peli-plata quien también volteo a verlo, se guiñaron el ojo, caminaron el uno hacia el otro pero el oji-grisaceo comenzó a correr hacia el hasta llegar a sus brazos y este correspondió a aquel tacto, al mismo tiempo que todos volteaban a verlos.

-Shuuya-kun!-sollozo entre sus brazos

-que sucede?-pregunto tomandolo de la mejilla

-tu me amas, cierto?-

-por supuesto que si-le contesto con una sonrisa

-entonces nunca me dejes!, entendiste?!-

-que no te lo eh dicho ya?, yo cruzaría el mar por ti-

-son geniales!, esos dos son geniales!-

* * *

_**Astuya:-acabando con una escena, cierto?-**_

_**Astarotte:-que mejor manera de acabar yaoi con yaoi-**_

_**Fubuki:-eso es algo confuso-**_

_**Astuya:-como sea, debemos hacer las preguntas-**_

_**Astarotte:-que les pareció el capi?-**_

_**Atsuya:-les conmovió eso de Someoka?, a mi en lo personal no-**_

_**Fubuki:-quiseran que pasara algo mas entre Shuuya-kun y yo?-leyó ruborizándose-que es esta pregunta?!-**_

_**Astarotte:-te dije que diría eso!, me debes 50 pesos-**_

_**Atsuya:-esta bien-**_

_**Todos:-NOS LEEMOS*-**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Astarotte:-bueno, bueno, aquí con otro capitulo de mi hermosa serie-**_

_**Atsuya:-hermosa?, no me hagas vomitar-**_

_**Fubuki:- yo que tu no decía nada-**_

_**Astarotte:-es tarde para tratar de protegerlo, esta frito-**_

_**Atsuya:- bu-bueno, diré el Disclaimer, la hermosísima Lote-chan preparo este capitulo, disfrútenlo-**_

_**Astarotte:-por esta te salvas-**_

* * *

_**Capitulo 3:**_

_**Dos coletas y un beso**_

-así que también vienen chicas de vez en cuando?-

-si, al parecer hay chicas que les gusta ver ese tipo de cosas-

-es increíble que existan personas así-

-oni-chan!-grito alguien desde una mesa-podrías tomar mi orden?!-

Al ver que era su hermana por alguna extraña razón sintió escalofríos, se acerco a ella con naturalidad bajo su mirada curiosa y suspiro.

-que demonios haces aquí Yuka?!-

-un pajarito me dijo que trabajabas aquí, así que decidí venir a verte-

-solamente por eso?-

-papa esta preocupado, dice que es extraño que no te hayas contactado-

-gracias por decírmelo, quizás le llame más tarde-

-sabes oni-chan?, me esta yendo muy bien en la preparatoria-

-me alegra-sonrió-que es lo que vas a pedir?-

-quiero un helado, el más grande que haya-

-tanto te vas a comer?!, no crees que vayas a engordar?!-

-oni-chan!, déjame en paz!, yo puedo hacer lo que quiera!-

-sucede algo malo Shuuya-kun?-pregunto el peli-plata preocupado

-na-nada-desvió la mirada-digamos que mi hermana vino a verme-

-entonces tu eres la hermana de Shuuya-kun?, eres muy linda-

-gra-gracias, oni-chan, quien es el?, es tu novio?-cuestiono emocionada sonrojando a ambos

-claro que no!, pero que cosas tan raras dices!-le grito enfadado

-de todas maneras Shuuya-kun, no será mejor traerle su pedido?-

-me voy!, traeré tu pedido!-

-mas te vale!, quiero engordar mucho!-

-y como te llamas?, todavía no tengo el placer de saber tu nombre-

-Yuka Goenji y tu?-

-Shiro Fubuki, es un placer conocerte-

-por cierto, me agrada el traje que traes puesto-rio burlona

-eh?, bueno…es una política, me da vergüenza-

El peli-plata traía puestos unos shorts blancos muy cortos y pegados, una blusa de mangas cortas con cara de conejo que tenia un gorro por detrás con las orejas y unos zapatos blancos comunes.

-pero es verdad, te ves muy lindo, deberías ir a trabajar, te veré luego-

-claro, seria divertido, bueno, nos vemos-se despidió para ir a atender a los demás clientes

-tu hermana era muy linda Shuuya-kun-

-si, pero a veces es algo caprichosa-

-ahh!-bostezo un rubio-pero mira llegue tan tarde que todos se van-

-Aphrodi!, que haces aquí?!-

-vine a visitar a mis empleados, acaso no puedo Haruya?-

El oji-almendrado vestía de traje, se notaba que estaba muerto del cansancio, no es que no quisieran que viniera, pero solo los tomo por sorpresa.

-nos hubiera avisado antes!-le reclamo el peli-blanco

-ustedes son muy ruidosos, una molestia-volvió a bostezar sentándose en una mesa-pero veo que les va muy bien a los gemelos-sonrió

-si, sobre eso, muchas gracias Aphrodi-san!-hizo una reverencia el peli-plata

-no hay de que Fubuki, Atsuya, tu no me agradecerás?-

-por supuesto que no!, solo eres alguien molesto!-

-te ves muy bien con esa ropa-

-cállate!, maldito pervertido!-desvió la mirada ruborizado, pues al parecer traía la misma ropa que su hermano

-deberías relajarte un poco, donde están Tobitaka y Toramaru?-

-aquí!-

Ambos llegaron digamos que casi corriendo, traían trajes de chef puestos, ya que ambos se encargaban de cocinar, el peli-azul traía una bandeja con el pastel que el rubio siempre pedía cuando llegaba a venir.

-delicioso, como siempre-había tomado un bocado

-como le ah ido en su trabajo?-

-de maravilla, todo va muy bien, este café es uno de los mas populares, oh si!, veo un rostro nuevo, como te llamas?-pregunto señalándolo con un tenedor

-Shuuya Goenji señor, es un placer trabajar para usted-

-me agrada, que bueno que lo contrataron, quien fue?-

-yo-contesto el oji-grisáceo-me pareció bueno para el trabajo porque es atractivo-sonrió

-buena decisión Fubuki, pero no metan asuntos personales con trabajo-

-Aphrodi-san!, Shuuya-kun y yo no sa-salimos!-

-ah no?, me pareció…olvídalo, como sea, Atsuya hoy tenemos una cita, cierto?-

-no tienes que anunciárselo a medio mundo!-

-no tienes porque avergonzarte-le sonrió su hermano-anda, ve y disfruta-

* * *

-en resumen, vamos de vuelta solos al departamento porque Atsuya nos dejo para irse con ese afeminado-

-con quien hablas Shuuya-kun?-

-con nadie en especial, que haremos llegando a la casa?-

-podemos preparar algo de comida y después vemos una película, te parece?-

-es una buena idea, que haremos de cenar?-

-que te parece unas palomitas?-

-wow!, señor chef, usted es el mejor-

-gracias-sonrió riendo-quizás en la mañana comamos cereal-

-cada vez me impresiona mas, de donde saca sus talentos?-

-es un se-cre-to-susurro guiñándole un ojo

Rieron unas cuantas veces hasta llegar al departamento, se cambiaron y se pusieron la pijama, el peli-crema una café clara y el peli-plata una celeste que consistía en shorts largos y una blusa de mangas cortas, prepararon las palomitas, ya habían rentado una película de comedia, la colocaron en el DVD, se sentaron y la película comenzó.

-que esa chica no se da cuenta de que es el mismo tipo pero con peluca?!-

-pero es gracioso que traiga una afro, no lo crees?-

-mira!, a quien en su vida le cae un pastel del cielo!-

-a los que creen en el pastel?-

-que es eso de "te amo, pero me gustas mas con el afro"?!-

-supongo que le gusto esa peluca-

Voltearon a verse, ambos estaban muy cerca del otro, demasiado diría yo, el peli-crema se quedo observando esos ojos tan hermosos que el chico poseía, porque tenia que ser tan bello aquel chico?.

* * *

-entonces, que es lo que quieres hacer?-

-podemos ir a cenar, tengo hambre-

-quieres ir a un restaurante en especifico?, hay muchos cerca-

-todos los que están cerca son muy caros!, mejor vayamos a uno familiar-

-pero no me importaría gastar un poco en ti-

-perdóneme señor rico, pero yo quiero ir a uno familiar-

-y si mejor pido servicio al cuarto en mi apartamento y te quedas a dormir conmigo?-

-su-supongo que estas bien-contesto ruborizado hasta las orejas

-entonces vamos allá-

* * *

-Atsuya acaba de enviarme un mensaje, al parecer se quedara con Aphrodi esta noche-

-eso no te preocupa?-

-confió en ambos, se que el estará bien-

-donde esta tu instinto de hermano mayor?-

-como sea, será mejor terminar la película-

Siguieron viendo la película que al parecer fue muy divertida, el peli-plata ya cansado se quedo dormido apoyado en el hombro del oji-café, este suspiro, trato de despertarlo pero no funciono, así que se le ocurrió una idea, tomo al chico entre sus brazos y lo cargo al estilo princesa, camino hasta donde su cuarto, abrió la puerta y lo dejo acostado en su cama con la cobija cubriéndole, vio su rostro que estaba un poco sonrojado y sus labios estaban un poco abiertos, inconscientemente se acerco a el y le dio un beso, al separarse se dio cuenta de lo que hizo así que salió del cuarto y se apoyo en la puerta palpándose sus labios incrédulo.

-lo…lo bese-susurro al viento

* * *

_**Fubuki:-bueno….aquí acaba el capitulo-**_

_**Astarotte:-ahora mis preguntitas-**_

_**Atsuya:-les gusto el asqueroso beso del final?-**_

_**Fubuki:-vaya manera de decirlo, en fin, quieren un lemmon de Atsuya y Aphrodi-san?-**_

_**Atsuya:-maldita!, te matare Astarotte!-**_

_**Astarotte:-lo diré antes de que me maten, NOS LEEMOS*-**_


End file.
